RED RAIN
by jinwonie dawson alberch
Summary: Jinyoung akan selalu menjaga Jaebum dan Jaebum yang begitu mencintai Jinyoung. Drable singkat cast JJ couple


Tittle: Red Rain

Cast: JJ couple

Genre: Romance, Angst

Seoul malam ini tengah diguyur hujan yang begitu lebat menemani dinginnya angin yg berhembus. Hal tadi tak membuat Jaebum gentar, ia masih tetap setia berdiri dibawah pohon yang tidak cukup rindang untuk melindunginya dari guyuran hujan. Semakin lama, ia semakin mengeratkan jaket yang dipakainya untuk menghangatkan tubuh menggigilnya. Sebut saja Jaebum bodoh karena ia mau saja berdiri ditengah hujan untuk menunggu seseorang yang tak juga menampakkan diri maupun sekedar memberinya kabar. Lim Jaebum menunggu sang kekasih yang mungkin sekarang tak sedikitpun memikirkan dirinya yang tengah berjuang menembus dinginnya malam. Sang kekasih yang selalu menuntut kata putus dari bibir Jaebum, hanya saja Jaebum terlalu bodoh untuk terus mempertahankan hubungan mereka yang sudah tak lagi ada kata cinta.

.

.

Di lain tempat, seorang namja manis masih saja sibuk meliuk-liukkan badannya mengikuti irama music yang berdentam keras memenuhi seisi ruangan tempat namja manis tadi berlatih dance. Tak peduli ia harus terus jatuh karena tarian yang ia pelajari terlalu sulit, namja itu langsung bangkit dan mengulanginya sampai ia bisa, karena ia akan menunjukkan tarian tadi pada sahabatnya. Jinyoung nama namja manis tadi, meringis menahan sakit pada kakinya yang sudah terlihat membiru karena memar. Akan tetapi, semua kerja kerasnya tak sia-sia, Jinyoung berhasil melakukan gerakan dance tadi dengan sempurna.

.

Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar handphone yang ia letakkan di sudut ruangan berdering. Jinyoung mengambil handphone nya dan ternyata terdapat sebuah pesan masuk dari Youngjae.

From: Youngjae

Jinyoung-ssi, Jaebum menunggumu di taman dekat kompleks.

.

Jinyoung sontak kaget membaca pesan Youngjae, ia cepat-cepat mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar. Ia berlari ke tempat Jaebum berada tak peduli hujan yang turun dengan lebatnya. Sesekali Jinyoung harus jatuh karena tergelincir jalanan yang basah hingga membuat memar di kakinya kini mengeluarkan darah karena kulitnya yang sobek. Bahkan lampu merah pun ia terobos, hingga tanpa Jinyoung sadari ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dari arah samping. Tubuh Jinyoung terjatuh, beruntung mobil tersebut hanya menyerempetnya. Jinyoung langsung bangun dari jatuhnya dan berlari lagi, ia tak mau membuat Jaebum menunggu terlalu lama meski Jinyoung sendiri yakin, tangan kanannya kini patah akibat terserempet tadi, tapi sekali lagi Jinyoung tidak peduli.

.

.

Akhirnya Jinyoung sampai di taman yang ia tuju tetapi nihil, ia sama sekali tak menemukan Jaebum. Tidak biasanya Jaebum seperti ini, biasanya Jaebum tetap akan menunggu setidaknya sampai Jinyoung datang dan memaksanya pulang. Jinyoung lagi-lagi tak mau menyerah begitu saja, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Jinyoung pun memutuskan pergi ke cafe sekitar taman untuk mencari Jaebum. Tak sengaja mata Jinyoung menangkap siluet pemuda yang sedari tadi ia cari-cari, sepertinya Jaebum memang memutuskan untuk pergi ke cafe di seberang taman. Jinyoung berlari menuju Jaebum dengan senyum yang terkembang melihat Jaebum baik-baik saja. Tetapi tiba-tiba senyum Jinyoung tergantikan dengan teriakan yang tak Jaebum dengar karena derasnya hujan. Sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju menuju Jaebum yang tengah menyeberang sembari melamunkan sesuatu.

.

.

BRAAAAK...

.

.

Tubuh itu terpental jauh ke aspal dengan darah yang tak berhenti mengalir dari kepalanya. Darah tersebut kini mengalir bercampur dengan air hujan menyisakan tubuh tak berdaya pemuda itu. Pemuda lainnya hanya terdiam ditempat karena shock akan kejadian tersebut. Ia masih terduduk lemas di jalan setelah tubuhnya tiba-tiba didorong keras dari belakang oleh pemuda yang kini terbujur kaku bermandikan darah tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menghampiri tubuh Jinyoung yang terbujur kaku dan memanggil ambulan.

.

.

Dear Jaebum

Jaebum-ah apa kabar? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Kalau kau sudah membaca suratku ini, itu berarti aku sudah tak bisa lagi berada di sisimu dan menjaga dirimu karena penyakit bodoh ini. Tapi jangan khawatir, meski begitu aku tetap akan menjagamu dari surga. sebenarnya aku tak ingin kalah dari penyakit bodoh ini, aku ingin mati karena mejagamu. Apa saat membaca surat ini kau sudah melihat dance ku yang sudah lama ku pelajari untuk ku tunjukkan padamu? Belum ya? Aaaah.. aku memang payah. Padahal aku ingin menunjukkan gerakan dance yang dulu kita buat bersama, karena momen itu adalah moment yang sangat berarti bagiku, moment yang menyadarkan perasaanku bahwa aku mencintaimu Jaebum-ah. Aiiish... kenapa aku malah menulis hal seperti ini? Kau pasti sudah berbahagia dengan kekasihmu sekarang, aku harap Youngjae bisa menjagamu lebih dari yang aku lakukan. Jangan marah ya karena perasaanku padamu ini! Aku tau ini salah karena kau sudah memiliki Youngjae, tapi ijinkan aku untuk terus memiliki dan menjaga perasaan ini seperti aku yang juga selalu menjagamu.

SARANGHAE NAE JAEBUMIE...

With Love

Babbo Jinyoung

.

.

Kini hanya penyesalan yang Jaebum rasakan, ia tak pernah tau semua pengorbanan Jinyoung untuknya. Ia juga tak pernah menyadari perasaan Jinyoung, ia terlalu terfokus pada satu titik tanpa menghiraukan titik lain yang jauh lebih terang. Jaebum terlalu terfokus untuk mempertahankan sesuatu yang tak mungkin lagi bisa di pertahankan, tanpa menyadari bahwa dengan melepas hal tersebut ia dapat mendapatkan yang lebih bisa membuatnya bahagia. Karena Jaebum terlalu menyukai Youngjae, ia menepis kenyataan bahwa ia sangat mencintai sahabatnya, Park Jinyoung.


End file.
